


[Podfic] #givecaptainamericaaboyfriend

by aethel-multivoice (aethel), elaineofshalott (LadyofMisrule), reena_jenkins, secretsofluftnarp, Shmaylor



Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: #givecapatinamericaaboyfriend, Audio Format: M4B, Audio Format: MP3, Audio Format: Streaming, Coming Out, Humor, M/M, Podfic, Podfic Length: 0-10 Minutes, They exist but also there are movies about them, Twitter, real avengers fake MCU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-02
Updated: 2019-11-02
Packaged: 2021-01-20 17:14:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 43
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21285263
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aethel/pseuds/aethel-multivoice, https://archiveofourown.org/users/LadyofMisrule/pseuds/elaineofshalott, https://archiveofourown.org/users/reena_jenkins/pseuds/reena_jenkins, https://archiveofourown.org/users/secretsofluftnarp/pseuds/secretsofluftnarp, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shmaylor/pseuds/Shmaylor
Summary: "You will not believe what's trending.""Is it nudes?" Bucky tries to remember the last time he lost his phone in a crowded place. It wasn't that long ago, he loses them a lot because his memory can be pretty patchy about trivial things. "Fuck, is it my nudes?"(real Avengers fake MCU universe, Steve is very amused)[Podfic Version]
Relationships: James "Bucky" Barnes/Steve Rogers
Comments: 5
Kudos: 104
Collections: Podfic Summer Sizzle 2019





	[Podfic] #givecaptainamericaaboyfriend

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [#givecaptainamericaaboyfriend](https://archiveofourown.org/works/6965485) by [neversaydie](https://archiveofourown.org/users/neversaydie/pseuds/neversaydie). 

  
_cover art by [silverandblue](https://archiveofourown.org/users/silverandblue/pseuds/silverandblue)_

**Listen:**  
  
_(or click [here](https://shmaylor.parakaproductions.com/podfic/2019/GiveCaptainAmericaABoyfriend.mp3) if your browser doesn't support HTML 5)_

**Text:** [#givecaptainamericaaboyfriend](https://archiveofourown.org/works/6965485)

**Written by:** [neversaydie](https://archiveofourown.org/users/neversaydie/pseuds/neversaydie)

**Audio Editing by:** [Shmaylor](http://archiveofourown.org/users/Shmaylor)

**Performed by:** [aethel](https://archiveofourown.org/users/aethel/pseuds/aethel), [elaineofshalott](https://archiveofourown.org/users/LadyofMisrule/pseuds/LadyofMisrule), [reena_jenkins](https://archiveofourown.org/users/reena_jenkins/pseuds/reena_jenkins), [secretsofluftnarp](https://archiveofourown.org/users/luftie/pseuds/secretsofluftnarp), and [Shmaylor](http://archiveofourown.org/users/Shmaylor)

**Length:** 7 mins

**Downloads:** [mp3](http://shmaylor.parakaproductions.com/podfic/2019/GiveCaptainAmericaABoyfriend.mp3) | [m4b](http://shmaylor.parakaproductions.com/podfic/2019/GiveCaptainAmericaABoyfriend.m4b)  
_(right click to save-as)_


End file.
